In the prior art, various types and constructions of plug-in couplings are known, with which a first and a second component can be connected. With the help of the construction of the plug-in coupling, an individual adaptation to the components to be connected is made.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,356 discloses a plug-in coupling for fastening an interior paneling structure consisting of at least three parts in the motor vehicle. An intermediate part is used, for example, to realize the distance between the two components to be connected with each other. Furthermore, a male coupling element is used which, similar to a nail, has a large-surfaced head. This male coupling element alone is not able to hold itself in a component opening. Only the combination with an attached and then locked onto female coupling element ensures the hold in a component opening and the possibility of a connection with another component. Accordingly, a pre-installation of the individual coupling elements in the respective components is not possible, instead, together with the installation of the coupling elements on the respective component, the assembly of the coupling elements and components must follow as well.
Further, DE 197 21 314 A1 describes a two- or multi-part plug-in coupling, which for example also uses a bolt with a ball head, which, thus, is a male coupling element in combination with a ball socket in a female coupling element. The female coupling element comprises some disc-shaped elements as a head, which, lying opposite to each other, form a gap between them. This gap serves to receive or insert the coupling in an edge slot of a component. Thus, the edges of the edge slot are guided rail-like in the two disc-shaped elements. This results in a position specification of the coupling in the edge region of a component. An installation of this coupling in an arbitrarily placed component opening is therefore not possible. The opposite male coupling part is locked, for example, in a component opening, or glued into this, in order to then connect the plug-in coupling.
A similar attachment of a female coupling element is shown in FR 2 932 235. Here, also an elastically formed ball socket is provided, which has an annular fastening groove for attachment, for example, on a screen. This fastening groove can be slid into lateral slots of the component, wherein after installation of the female coupling element, the coupling element protrudes far beyond the component level. Since the ball socket protrudes beyond the component surface, the ball socket can deform with the ball head installed therein and damp vibrations. This vibration damping is ensured simultaneously by additional recesses parallel to the cavity by inserting the male coupling element.
GB 1 332 397 discloses an, although only distant, yet simple construction of a plug-in coupling in the field of snap fasteners. Both male and female coupling element have a flat head, so that the ball head of the male coupling element and the ball socket of the female coupling element are covered by the flat head. In order to secure the coupling elements in corresponding sections of material, spring washers are pushed onto cylindrical portions of the coupling elements. In this respect, these coupling elements do not provide fastening options with their assigned components or material parts through their own integral structure. Here, as well, the connection of the two coupling elements is made via a snap-lock connection between the male and female coupling element.
Another two-part plug-in coupling is disclosed in DE 201 07 949 U1. A female coupling element consisting of an elastic material is used in an installation direction in a component opening. To assist the installation, the female coupling element has a conical shape tapered in the installation direction. In order to support the grip of the female coupling element and not to push the female coupling element beyond the component opening, a flange extending perpendicularly to the installation direction limits the insertion movement in the installation direction. Within the female coupling element, a ball socket is provided, in which a male coupling element, in particular a bolt with a ball head, can be locked. In order to establish a connection between two components, the bolt with ball head is also locked in installation direction in the female coupling element. Thus, in addition to the preparation of the connection between the components, the insertion movement of the bolt with ball head in the ball socket also supports the installation and the firm seat of the female coupling element in the component opening. But here, again, the female coupling element protrudes beyond the component surface. This allows a certain mobility of the ball head of the male coupling element after the installation took place, since the ball head is elastically movable and deflectable together with the largest part of the female coupling element above the component surface. Due to the commutated installation direction of the female coupling element and the establishing of the connection between the female and the male coupling element, the two components are connected with each other in two-sided accessibility.
The coupling structures described above are aesthetically unpretentious especially in their exterior view and often disturb the appearance of the two components connected with each other. Furthermore, a disadvantage arises from that, for establishing the connection between the two components, these components must be accessible from both sides. Otherwise, it would be difficult to install the coupling elements of the plug-in coupling in the two components and to establish the connection.
It is therefore the object of at least certain implementations of the present disclosure to provide an aesthetically appealing plug-in coupling, which at the same time facilitates the establishment of a connection between two components.